This invention relates generally to medical thermometers and, more particularly, to infrared medical thermometers having elongated probes adapted for placement into a patient's ear canal.
Infrared medical thermometers of this particular kind are becoming increasingly popular for clinical use because of their high accuracy and the great speed with which temperature measurements can be obtained. Accurate temperature measurements typically can be obtained within several seconds, as contrasted with the several minutes required when using conventional glass thermometers. In addition, since the thermometer's probe is inserted only into the patient's outer ear canal, the patient experiences only minimal inconvenience.
Infrared medical thermometers of this kind typically include a hand-held unit with an elongated probe having an infrared sensor within the probe or at its base. The hand-held unit is typically placed into a mating base unit after each measurement has been made, such that the probe is located adjacent to a calibration reference surface having a particular temperature. The patient's temperature is determined based on a detected change in the signal generated by the infrared sensor when the probe is moved from the reference surface in the base unit to the patient's ear.
Although the infrared thermometer described briefly above has generally proven to be effective in providing accurate patient measurements, it is believed that the need for a separate base unit makes the apparatus unduly bulky and cumbersome to use. In addition, the need for a separate base unit restricts the thermometer's mobility. Another drawback is that the elongated probe, which is always extended from the hand-held unit, is susceptible to damage during handling, particularly when placing the hand-held unit into the base unit. There is therefore a need for an improved infrared medical thermometer that functions without the need for a separate base unit and that minimizes the possibility of damage to the probe. The present invention fulfills this need.
Infrared medical thermometers of this particular kind are generally intended for use with multiple patients, so it is desirable to place a disposable hygienic protective cover over the probe prior to use with each patient. The use of such protective probe covers can be both time consuming and inconvenient. There is therefore a need for a thermometer apparatus that automatically places such protective covers over the probe prior to each use and that automatically removes and discards the cover after use. Ideally, the apparatus should place and remove the probe covers automatically, without the need to manually position the cover relative to the probe. The present invention satisfies the need for such an automatic apparatus.